Stop being such a stick in the mud, darling
by Clemzee
Summary: Arthur commence à en avoir assez qu'Eames flirt avec lui et sous-entende - plus ou moins implicitement - qu'il est coincé. Arthur décide de lui prouver qu'il a tort, mais Eames est bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.


**Titre :** Stop being such a stick-in-the-mud, darling.

**Auteur :** Clemzee

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent entièrement à Christopher Nolan.

**Résumé :** Arthur commence à en avoir assez qu'Eames flirt avec lui et sous-entende - plus ou moins implicitement - qu'il est coincé. Arthur décide de lui prouver qu'il a tort, mais Eames est bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

**Rating :** K +

**Couple :** Eames/Arthur.

**Commentaires : **C'est le tout premier OS que j'écris sur ce couple - de _loin_ mon préféré dans Inception** - **alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes ou autres é_è

Bonne lecture ^^

**

* * *

**

- Ok, Eames, sérieusement, arrête ça.

- Arrêter quoi, darling ?

- Déjà de m'appeler comme ça, et aussi, si tu pouvais enlever ta main de mes fesses, ce serait gentil.

Répliqua sèchement Arthur, levant la tête de ses papiers et se tournant vers Eames qui était venu se positionner à sa hauteur. Arthur fit son possible pour ne pas s'énerver en remarquant le petit sourire satisfait d'Eames. Tiens, ça l'amusait pour changer.

- Ne sois pas aussi coincé, love.

Eames leva les yeux au ciel et Arthur du se retenir de ne pas le frapper cette fois-ci. Il s'écarta et plia les feuilles qu'il lisait quand il s'était interrompu pour rappeler une énième fois Eames à l'ordre. Il lança un regard de défi à Eames.

- Je ne suis _pas_ coincé. Et je vais te le prouver, tu verras.

- Oh Arthur, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de voir ça.

Arthur soupira et alla s'allonger sur l'une des chaises longue installée en cercle dans l'entrepôt qui leur servait de repère pour ce contrat. Il avait remarqué Cobb arriver et il savait qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Yusuf devait tester un nouveau composant et Cobb voulait s'assurer de la fiabilité d'Ariadne sur un nouveau contrat en testant ses labyrinthes.

- Allez, au boulot tout le monde.

Après s'être réveillé – merci à Eames d'ailleurs pour la balle entre les deux yeux, il parait qu'il y avait quelque chose de marrant mais Arthur n'avait jamais trouvé quoi – Arthur avait prit sa décision. Il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau pour commencer à mijoter un plan diabolique pour prouver à Eames qu'il avait tort et qu'il n'était pas _coincé_. Il comptait bien en prime, lui montrer à quel point c'était facile de flirter avec tout le monde. Il ne sortit de son bureau que tard le soir et à ce moment là, il ne restait plus que Cobb et lui. Timing parfait.

- Arthur, je pensais que tu étais parti depuis longtemps.

- Non, j'avais encore des recherches à faire.

- J'en déduis que tu avances bien.

- Allez, Dom, je ne suis pas venu parler boulot.

Cobb était debout devant son bureau et tournait quasiment le dos à Arthur. Celui-ci s'était rapproché silencieusement et quand il arrêta de parler, il était derrière Cobb, une main sur le bureau devant lui juste à côté de celle de Cobb et l'autre dans la poche de son costume impeccable. Il avait quasiment sa tête posée sur l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme un grand-frère et il avait prononcé ces mots dans un murmure, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Cobb.

- Uhm… Arthur… On se connait depuis des années et je t'adore tu le sais, mais tu me fais un peu flipper là. C'est bien toi qui a dit ça ?

Arthur retint un juron et s'éloigna légèrement. Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas prit la bonne cible pour prouver quoique ce soit. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance, personne n'aurait été là pour témoigner. C'était un coup d'essai, rien de plus. Avec le boulot, ça faisait longtemps qu'Arthur n'avait pas eut l'occasion de s'exercer, voilà tout.

- Oublie que j'ai dit ça, tu veux ? A demain Cobb.

Il soupira et sortit de l'entrepôt à pas vifs, sans apercevoir le petit sourire sur le visage de Cobb qui avait vite remplacé son air mal à l'aise.

Le lendemain en arrivant, Arthur était toujours déterminé à continuer son petit plan. Quand il croisa Eames dans l'entrepôt, ce fut lui qui alla à sa rencontre – c'était assez nouveau pour que même Eames soit surprit l'espace d'une seconde.

- Bonjour Arthur. Alors, j'attends toujours de te voir te décoincer un peu. J'en ai presque pas dormi de la nuit tellement j'avais hâte de voir ça, darling.

- Ahah. Premièrement, je ne suis pas _coincé_, et deuxièmement je vais te le prouver tout de suite. Regarde et apprends.

Arthur haussa un sourcil pour rajouter encore un peu à l'arrogance perceptible dans ses propos avant de se tourner vers Ariadne qui était entrain de s'installer sur une des chaises longue de l'entrepôt. Arthur vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu t'es acheté un nouvel appareil photo ?

Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'appareil qu'elle tripotait nerveusement en attendant que les autres soient prêts.

- Oui, ça faisait des mois que j'attendais de pouvoir me l'offrir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Eames mais Arthur l'ignora, ainsi que l'air visiblement ravi d'Eames qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

- Je peux ?

Demanda-t-il gentiment en tendant une main vers l'appareil. Ariadne se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et regarda à nouveau en direction d'Eames. Elle se releva d'un bond et évita le regard d'Arthur.

- J'ai… Oublié quelque chose dans mon bureau.

Et elle s'enfuit littéralement sans plus de cérémonie, fermant la porte de la petite salle qu'elle s'était aménagée derrière elle. Arthur se tourna vers Eames.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Tes talents de séduction à l'œuvre, de toute évidence. Arrête de te faire du mal, love, tu te débrouilles comme un manche. Admets ta défaite et laisse le monde retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

- Crève.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Arthur.

Arthur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea à pas rapides vers Yusuf qui avançait vers le milieu de la salle la tête baissée, entrain de lire l'étiquette d'une de ses fioles, incapable de se déchiffrer, comme d'habitude. Arthur le fit s'arrêter, encadra ses mains de son visage et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Il se recula après avoir entendu Eames se racler la gorge derrière eux, Yusuf visiblement encore à mille lieux de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Arthur se retourna mais il était trop agacé pour remarquer la manière dont les mains d'Eames étaient crispées autour de ses bras autour d'être doucement relâchées comme d'habitude.

- Je crois que les preuves sont là.

Glissa doucement Eames après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Son visage exprimait de l'amusement mais sa voix elle aussi était légèrement moins naturelle que d'habitude.

- Je vais voir si Cobb a besoin d'aide.

Arthur posa ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira d'exaspération, tournant le dos à Yusuf et oubliant quasiment qu'il était là jusqu'à ce que sa voix, incertaine, ne se fasse entendre dans la pièce principale de l'entrepôt, où ils n'étaient désormais plus que deux.

- Tu viens… De m'embrasser ?

- Oh, oui, désolé Yusuf, j'essayais juste de…

Mais Yusuf l'interrompit au moment où Arthur recommençait à lui faire face.

- Han je lui en foutrais des paris à Eames ! C'est la dernière fois que je me fais avoir comme ça je te le dis moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Demanda Arthur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Eames est venu nous voir hier, il a payé Cobb et Ariadne pour les forcer à te jeter si tu essayais quoique ce soit et il m'a menacé de révéler à Ariadne que j'avais… Uhm…

- Le béguin pour elle ? Voyons Yusuf, tout le monde le sait. Enfin à part Ariadne peut-être.

Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Han, il est incroyable ce type. Je n'en reviens pas. Enfin bon, ça explique tout. Je _savais_ que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond !

- Ouais, enfin bon, évite de recommencer avec moi à l'avenir, sois gentil.

- Désolé.

Arthur grimaça, tapota l'épaule de Yusuf et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Eames où celui-ci s'était en fait réfugié alors qu'il avait dit aller voir Cobb. Ce ne fut qu'à mi-chemin du bureau d'Eames qu'Arthur se retourna vers Yusuf.

- Tu devrais lui dire au fait, à Ariadne. Vous me frustrez tous les deux à vous tourner autour comme ça.

- Ouais, tu peux bien parler.

Murmura Yusuf, un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais Arthur était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Il aurait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre de toute façon. Arthur ouvrit la porte du bureau d'Eames, entra et referma brutalement derrière lui. Eames leva à peine le nez de son bureau, tout sauf impressionné.

- Je peux t'aider peut-être ?

- Je sais que tu as triché. Yusuf vient de tout m'expliquer.

Arthur avait posé ses mains sur le bureau d'Eames et s'était penché vers lui, comme s'il essayait de l'impressionner. Eames ne put retenir un petit rire avant de se lever de son fauteuil et de faire le tour du bureau pour venir se placer près d'Arthur. Arthur se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à Eames.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, Arthur.

- Tu vas voir que ça va être de ma faute en plus si tu es mauvais perdant.

- Pour être tout à fait juste, tu n'étais pas obligé d'essayer de draguer toute l'équipe. Et encore moins d'embrasser Yusuf, le pauvre ne s'en remettra probablement jamais.

- Tu aurais peut-être du y penser avant de me répéter que j'étais coincé figure-t… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Eames avait attrapé le poignet d'Arthur pour l'empêcher de se défendre et l'avait doucement plaqué contre le bureau derrière lui, ne lâchant ses poignets que pour venir poser ses mains de chaque côté du corps d'Arthur. Il rapprocha son visage de quelques centimètres, l'air soudainement plus sérieux que d'habitude.

- Peut-être que j'aurais du effectivement.

Arthur allait lui demander pourquoi ça mais les lèvres de Eames contre les siennes l'empêchèrent de protester ou de poser des questions. Il mit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et quand ce fut le cas, pour une raison inexplicable, il laissa Eames continuer et approfondir leur baiser. Ce ne fut que quand il se retrouva à caresser les cheveux d'Eames qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne détestait pas autant la sensation qu'il l'aurait cru…


End file.
